Keep Your Nerve
by xmellyxox
Summary: hope you like! random idea that came to me this morning, similar to a storyline from the show, but with different characters etc etc!
1. Chapter 1

Random fic idea that came to me this morning! Similar to one of the storylines in the actual show!

No copyright intended etc etc!

Hope you like!

Also, I'm not sure on the title, let me know what you think/ if there's anything that may suit it better?

Please R&R!

**Chapter 1:**

"Die! For God's sake leave me alone! Go back to your whore and die!" Gill screamed, slamming the front door, locking her ex-husband outside. Dave had turned up pissed, as usual, shouting the odds, saying how she was an unfit mother…how she was always away, that's why he did what he did, that's why Sammy wants nothing to do with her anymore. He was saying how she had become cold, and the only reason Chris was staying with her was for her to cook his tea, because, according to Dave, Chris was incapable.

"You know I'm right Gill!" Dave slurred from the other side of the door. "You know why I did it! You know I still love you! I always have and I always will!"

"Piss off Dave! I don't care if Emma has kicked you out, I don't care that Sammy has finally started to resent his shabby father, I just don't care! Go and grovel elsewhere, I don't not care!" Gill cried, falling to the floor. Her head landed in her hands and she crunched her knees up, trying to block Dave and the past 24 hours out.

"Fine! I will go, but you will never see me again Gill! This is your last chance! Once I'm gone, I'm gone! You won't be able to get me back!" Dave snarled. Gill sat up and peered through the letter box, watching her ex-husband tilt, whilst he tried to regain his balance.

"Go on Dave, sod off! go crawl into a hole and stay there! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gill cried. She bolted the final bolt and stormed upstairs, she slammed her bedroom door and climbed under the duvet, sobbing.

He had hurt her once before, he was going to do it again. He was only here because Emma had kicked him out. He was only here because he had nowhere else to go and he was feeling lonely. _Too bad. _Gill thought. _He should have kept it in his pants. _

It still hurt her though, even after all those years. She had known about his affairs for years. She kept locking them away, in the back of her mind. She tried to pretend it wasn't happening, for her sake and for Sammy. He was four at the time, he had no idea, and it was better that way. Gill knew Dave's long weekends away weren't to do with work. He didn't work for the NPIA (something which he had always been jealous of Gill for) which meant he shouldn't be on long weekends.

Every phone call she answered, some young twat asking for Dave. Telling her that Dave should call them back, saying how great the night before was.

Then there was Emma. His "long term girlfriend". Gill had heard all about her, being such a high rank herself, not a lot got past her. Then she was pregnant. Gill was convinced it was a lie at first. She tried to convince herself she was just a silly slut who didn't know her arse from her bloody elbow.

It was Julie who she had run to, when Dave had announced he was leaving her. He was leaving his wife and child, to go and live with the knocked up bimbo. How absolutely fucking brilliant. Gill went through a dark stage then, she didn't speak to many people, and she focused on work. She focused on Sammy, ignoring all the comments people offered her. She knew they all thought she was mad. "Such an intelligent officer, how could she not know?" was the most popular one. Gill turned a blind eye. She wanted to forget all about it. She had started to move on. She hadn't seen or spoken to Dave in years. She didn't care. Sammy was growing up, Gill had her job and Julie and Janet, and she didn't need Dave.

Gill stopped sobbing and looked out of the window. The light at the end of the drive had come on, so she crept up to the window, trying not to make the gap in the curtain too big for anyone to see her. She saw Dave stumbling down the path, grabbing the wall as he fell to one side.

He probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning. He would be back with the whore and he wouldn't even remember. Gill would though. She felt ill. All those feelings from all those years ago came flooding back. She was a sucker for a sob story. Underneath that entire cold exterior, she was a broken woman. She couldn't stay on her own; she couldn't stay in the house any longer. She got up and grabbed her coat, slinging it across her shoulders and tying a scarf around her neck. She wasn't exactly club material, but she just wanted to get hammered.

She grabbed her bag and phoned for a taxi. She didn't ring Julie…she didn't even ring Janet. She was going this one alone. She was going to get pissed out of her mind, and the thing that scared her the most, was that she really didn't care anymore.

XxxXxxX

Gill woke up the next morning with a horrible headache, and she felt as if she was going to throw up. She stood up, before collapsing back on her bed. She couldn't remember anything from the night before; although she had a feeling it would return to her pretty fast. She felt like shit. She knew she had to be in work in an hour, but she couldn't find the strength to do anything. She just wanted to curl back up and sleep.

She jumped in the shower, forcing herself to wake up with several cups of coffee, before grabbing her coat and running out of the door. She knew she was going to be late. Not majorly late, but late enough. She knew she looked awful, but she really didn't care. Her head was thumping and her hands were shaking as she remembered her and Dave's shouting match. She could remember anything about going out though.

She pulled up outside the station and shook her head, trying to shake away the pain and the memories. She stumbled out of the car, not noticing the fact there was tiny traces of blood on her sleeve of her coat.

_What had she done last night?_ She thought to herself as she walked through reception. She remembered the whole Nick Savage stuff, and how Rachel was too pissed to remember anything. Gill just thought she was trying to play it cool, and she was ashamed to think there was a small apart of her that thought Rachel could be responsible for the death of Nick Savage.

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, bursting into the office. All the heads turned and stared, before Janet stood up and walked over to her best friend. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick! God, you look awful!"

"I just…was a bit late that's all! My days not off to a good start" Gill said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Well it's not about to get any better I'm afraid! The Chief Con is in your office…he wants to speak to you. Just as a warning though Gill, he is not best pleased." Janet said, before walking back to her seat.

Gill walked into her office and shut the door. The chief con was in her seat. Gill had never felt so uncomfortable in her own office. She sat down the other side of the desk, trying to look as professional as she could. She took her coat off and threw it on the back of the chair.

"Boss? How can I help you?" Gill asked, settling in the seat.

"Well…I don't know where to start Gill. You and me, we have known each other for a long time now, and I know all about you and Dave…I have always taken your side, you know that don't you?" Mr Rutterford asked.

"Yes of course sir, thank you sir. If you don't mind me asking though, what is all of this about?" Gill replied, feeling slightly faint and confused.

"Dave's dead."

Gill's heart stopped beating. The tension had changed in the office. You could hear a pin drop. Gill looked past her senior officer and stared out of the window, trying to form a sentence.

"I…what…how…when…why…" Gill began, before being hushed by the chief con.

"He was found in the early hours of this morning. He had some bad bruising to the face, and was found in a gutter outside the tram station. There was a single knife wound to his upper body, puncturing the heart. Death would have been instant." The chief con continued….his monotone was creeping Gill out a lot.

"Why…but…" Gill began, before being interrupted again.

"This was a brutal attack, as you're probably aware. The killer showed no sign of remorse. It was quick and simple, planned almost."

Gill stared at the floor, her head resting on one of hands.

"So what…what does this mean?" she stuttered.

The chief con took a deep breath.

"Gillian Murray. I am arresting you on suspicion of murder. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Gills heart started beating fast. This was like Rachel. This was exactly like what happened with Rachel. Only this time, there wasn't anyone to bail Gill out, like she had done for Rachel. Tears started falling down her face, as she tried to remember what happened last night.

"Can you put your hands out please?" an officer said, fetching his handcuffs.

Gill's mouth dropped open as the officer placed her hands behind her back. "Can't I just walk out, please sir, I don't want my team to see this!" she pleaded.

"Sorry Gill, but you are now our number one suspect; therefore you shall be treated like one. Consider your role on this syndicate terminated" with that, Mr Rutterford stood up and walked out of the office.

Gill was lead out after, the whole team stopping and staring at their DCI.

"SHIT. No, Gill, what's going on? Shit shit shit what's happened?!" Rachel cried, trying to grab hold of the chief con.

"Gill, what's going on?" Janet asked, a bit calmer than her friend.

"Dave…they, they think I killed him…he's dead Jan"

Janet's mouth dropped open.

"I swear I didn't Jan, oh my god. What about Sammy? What-"

Gill didn't have time to finish her sentence; she was lead out of the office. Rachel and Janet looked at each other and nodded, both chasing after Gill and Mr Rutterford, leaving the rest of the team looking on.

"Sir please! Sir, stop!" Janet said, grabbing his wrist. "Just talk to us! What's happened? I know Gill, she wouldn't harm a fly!"

"I'm afraid we have CCTV footage of her staggering down the street where Dave Murray was found this morning, just hours before the attack. She was drunk, she wouldn't have been in control of her actions, but I'm afraid she is our top suspect"

"Gill! Gill we will get you the best lawyer in town, I promise you!" Rachel screamed, banging on the glass of the police car. Gill's make up was streaming down her face, her hair sticking to her cheek. The police car drove off, followed by the chief con. Rachel collapsed on the floor, and Janet hugged her tightly.

"She wouldn't have killed him Jan, she just wouldn't have!"

"I know love, I know. We need to get down to the station NOW. We need a good lawyer, at least to grant her bail. We need to stay clam though, if we go in there all guns blazing, there's no way it will help Gill, or the situation" Janet replied

XxxXxxX

They arrived at the HQ an hour later. They were told to wait in the foyer, whilst the receptionist found someone they could talk to. There was some policy about not being able to speak to the defendant until there had been an initial statement from Gill. Janet had already rung Mitch back in the office, telling them what had happened and that they need to get behind Gill. They were placed with a temporary DCI, to finish the job they needed to, but it wasn't the same.

"Detective Constable Scott, Detective Constable Bailey? Come this way" a woman said, leading them into the first interview room. "You have five minutes" she said sternly, shutting the door behind. The door opposite to the glass opened, and in came Gill. She seemed to have aged in the past hour, her make up all over her face, and those horrible suits on.

"Bloody hell Gill! What have they done to you?!" Janet exclaimed, staring in horror at her friend.

"Well when you're being treated as a criminal, they don't always offer you tissues or a decent outfit" Gill replied, water filling up in her eyes. "They've found blood, Janet. On my sleeve. I don't know what it's from! I can't explain it, I can't remember anything! They're currently turning my house upside down; god knows what Sammy will think when he gets home!" Gill gasped as she thought of her son.

"What do I do about Sammy?! He's all I've got. If I get sent down for the murder of his dad, I'll lose him too!"

"I've spoken to a solicitor. He's very good, apparently." Rachel cut in. "Gill, you helped me out with nick, so I'm here for you okay? We're applying for bail. Just, just keep your head above the water and you'll be fine. Gill-"

Rachel was cut off by the door opening. In came the woman who had sat them down, muttering something about how their time was up and they must go. Janet went first, whispering that Gill was innocent as she went. Rachel stood up and pressed her hand against the glass, matching Gill. "I'll get you out; I'm not losing you as well. I love you, Gill" Rachel said, fighting back the tears.

"Love you too Rachel" Gill said, watching the younger woman disappear from the other side of the glass.

No one knew about them. They didn't want people knowing about them, but Gill needed her more now than ever. _Why hadn't she gone around last night, like Gill had asked? Why had she said no? Why hadn't she text, or phoned her, just asking how she was before bed? _Rachel felt ill, as she ran to keep up with Janet.

They sat in silence in the car; neither knew what to say to each other. Rachel knew she had to tell Janet. She was her best friend, and she was also Gill's. "Jan, I-" Rachel began, choking on her words.

"I didn't realise you cared so much Rach, you always call her Godzilla, you seem to hate her. Why are you crying?" Janet asked. She meant it sympathetically, but it came out sounding quite harsh.

"That's what I was going to say. It- we- since- we, were seeing each other. Not for long, but over the past weeks…I've been spending more time with her, outside of work, I've- I've got to know her" Rachel began, staring out of the window to avoid Janet's stare.

"Rachel, why didn't you tell me?" Janet asked, placing a hand on Rachel's leg.

"We didn't want anyone to know, we didn't know what was going to happen…plus, there's Sean. He's spending more time at mine now, it…oh I don't know. I can't lose her though Jan, I can't lose her. She wouldn't have killed Dave would she? I didn't kill nick!" Rachel spluttered

"Oh Rachel. Bless you. I don't think she did it either, but it's a bit different to you and Nick! Yes you were drunk, yes she was drunk, but you didn't have blood on your sleeves, and she didn't have a nutcase of a brother!" Janet said, parking on the car park of syndicate 9. "She will be fine. She's a high rank, a highly respected person. Who cares what the chief con thinks? She's got the entire force behind her here, along with Sammy – who I spoke to earlier, but I didn't want to say anything to Gill, but she will have us, won't she? I spoke to the solicitor as well, before you came out. He said bail is high, providing there's nothing else that implicates her."

Rachel nodded, and got out of the car, wiping her nose and heading inside.

As they walked into the office, everyone looked over, and stood up. No-one spoke though, until Kevin asked; "What's going on? Gill won't get sent down will she? She hasn't done anything!"

"We aren't sure Kevin. We are waiting for the results on that blood on her sleeve. We have two options: 1) it's her blood, most likely from a cut or something. The second option, which I hope to God it isn't, is that it's Dave's. If it is, she's in A LOT of trouble. I was saying to Rach, that I've spoke to the solicitor, and he said we need to collect as many character testimonies as we can. Friends, family, work colleagues. The more we get the better, and they have to be from a varied source. We need to get Gill on bail. Ill speak to Julie, see if she can help. All we can do for now though, is wait!"


End file.
